


Anniversary

by zolawinters



Category: Ellen (TV), Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Ellen Degeneres and Portia de Rossi
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Ellen and Portia, F/F, Fluff, Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolawinters/pseuds/zolawinters





	

Ellen’s POV:

Finally today has arrived. I wake up with a huge grin spread across my face. 16th August, of favourite day of the year. The sheets are in a tangled knot from last night but Portia is sound asleep. She is lying half covered in the tangled sheets. Her beauty hits me like a wall, though I am lying beside her I long for her touch. It is an ache like hunger, and there is only one way to satisfy it. Normally I would wait for her to wake up herself. But not today. I gently move towards her and grab her, snuggling my body into hers.

“Happy anniversary baby”, I whisper into her ear.

“You look extremely gorgeous this morning I must say”, I add.

I kiss her gently, longing for more. She starts to wake and begins to kiss back in response. Her mouth opens sleepily and our kiss deepens.

I hear her mumble, “I love you,” in between kisses.

*about an hour later*

“Mmmmm, what a nice way to be woken up” Portia says with a grin on her face. I nod in agreement and give her a cheeky wink.

We walk to the kitchen together hands linked. I set up the table last night while she was getting ready for bed. I put rose petals and candles on the table with her card and present wrapped up next to her plate. I am making her French toast with strawberries for breakfast. Her favourite. We chat together while I prepare breakfast. Portia goes out to feed the cats and let the dogs out. I turn the stereo on and turn on our favourite romantic playlist. She tries to sneak up behind me for a kiss, but I catch her just in time and twirl her around in time to the music, we dance so close our noses touch and I can feel her breath on my top lip.

“Breakfast is ready now”, I whisper into her ear. We part and she wonders out of the kitchen.

I sit at the table and wait for her. She comes up behind me and kisses me.

“This looks amazing baby,” Portia says as she sits down.

“You were taking so long I thought you’d got lost”, I say with fake annoyance, winking at her across the table.

“Now I see why you complained to Jen about me feeding the cats just as you served dinner on the show” I joke. She grins in response.

Portia’s POV:

I take a bite into my French toast and it is divine. A moan escapes my mouth.  
“Wow!” I exclaim. “You are cooking more often!”

Ellen chuckles across the table, she looks proud of herself and it is so cute. I resist my urge to get down and go and kiss her. Once we have finished eating I open my card. At the seemingly perfect time Today by Joshua Radin comes on. The card Ellen got me is so sweet. Next comes the presents. She bought me the most beautiful ring, necklace and earring set. It goes perfectly with my wedding band and engagement ring. Her presents are always so perfect.

I am about to go over and thank her when I notice another card tucked under the box. She chuckles as I open this and mumbles, “Oh this is only a silly little thing”.

I open it and it is a ‘Name a Star certificate’, Ellen has named a star after me. The certificate says: “This deed certifies that star Portia de Rossi is hereby named Portia de Rossi’s star for eternity”. This is adorable. She looks at me in anticipation. Our eyes meet. I don’t say anything. I just walk over to her.

Ellen’s POV:

Portia walks towards me, she hasn’t said a word since she opened the star. Sher bends her head and kisses me gently on the mouth. At her touch I feel a longing for more. I take a breath and step closer to her. The kiss deepens and her arms wrap around me and hold me.  
“Thank you so much” she utters, I think I see the glint of a tear in her eye. Well that went down better than I expected, I think to myself.

“Tonight we will be able to see the star directly above us, at about quarter to midnight”, I say. Little does she know what I have set up for tonight, we will defiantly see her star tonight.

“I love you so much. I wish I could buy you a whole universe not just one star”.

“You’re all I need”, she replies.  
It’s getting late and I have to go and get ready for work. I really don’t want to but I know I must.

“I'm going to have a shower baby, I’ll miss you”, I say. 

“Can I join you?” she says seductively.

I giggle and reply “If I ever say no to that question shoot me”.

I'm ready to leave an hour or so later. Portia stayed with me the whole time I got ready it was perfect. Reluctantly I walk towards the front door, dragging her along with me. I don’t want to go to work. I don’t want to leave her. We kiss goodbye at the door, and again on the doorstep, then again at the car. Neither of us want to be apart. Portia starts to unbutton my top as we are kissing by the car. It takes all my self-restraint to stop her. I really have to leave, I’m half an hour late all ready.

“I love you”, I shout from the car window as I drive off.

*8 hours later*

Work went at snail’s pace today. I texted Portia at every free moment I had, asked her what she was doing, told her how much I loved her, how I can’t wait to come home and see her. I pull up to the house and I can see the lights on inside. I wonder what Portia is doing.  
I put her favourite suit of mine into the car this morning and changed into it after work. Then I stopped at a florist on the way home and picked up a bouquet of her favourite flowers, along with some roses. I walk towards the front door, bouquet in hand and a rose in my mouth. Then I ring the doorbell and wait.

“Coming”, I hear Portia shout.

She opens the door and as soon as she sees it is me she smiles. She looks me up and down.

“Hummm my favourite suit I see. And what a lovely bunch of flowers you have there” she says.

Her eyes are filled with passion and longing. I take a step back and look at her. God she looks gorgeous. She has a tight white floor length dress on and the earrings, necklace and bracelet I gave her this morning, they go perfectly. “Mmmm,” I moan “Don’t you look amazing. I am so glad I married you”.

I want to rip her clothes off there and then, but that will have to wait till tonight. I resist and instead move my head to her. We kiss, it is a kiss filled with passion. Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears. We move together into the house, our lips still entwined. Portia pushes the door shut with a slam, then moves her hand slowly down my body.

 

I have to keep Portia distracted for an hour or so while my plans for the evening are set up outside. We are having a picnic in the garden, lit by hundreds of candles and the stars. I have had a telescope brought into the back and it has been set up to be pointing at her star so we can look at it together. I also managed to persuade Joshua Radin to come for about half an hour to play, “Today”, while we eat, like at the wedding. There my plans end, I'm guessing we will cuddle outside for a bit, hopefully kissing will take place as well. Then we will go to bed, but not to sleep.


End file.
